removed
by jgard2015
Summary: Sam and Jo get kidnapped and separated by 2 guys. story accidentally got deleted by mistake
1. Watching sam and jo

Watching sam and jo

a big musuclar african american was dressed in all black was in the mcguire backyard watching the parents.

i can't wait to kidnap them and seperate them he said.

he then pulled out his cell phone and called his partner.

hello said a voice on the other end.

hey roy it's tom i need you to help me kidnap and seperate a couple.

ok who? asked roy

sam and jo mcguire i can have jo at my house and you can keep sam at yours

cool when do you want to kidnap them.

soon gotta wait till sam's not wearing a dress shirt and tie and probaby when jo's alone cause were're taking her first.

k we can also sell there dress clothes to get some big cash

right said tom see you later

he then hung up and walked back to his van.


	2. Jo's removal

Jo's removal

the next morning tom and roy who was big and hispanic was watching jo she was alone sam went to the grocery store roy was coming for him later

ok roy jo's in there alone once i grab her put the muscle stiffner in her arm and tie her legs together.

ok tom said roy

jo was wipeing the counter she had her back turned so she had no idea that tom and roy where sneaking up behind her. then she felt a pair of arms grab her and pulled her towards a big body. then roy rolled up her sleeve and inserted the muscle stiffner tied her legs together and putted duct tape over her mouth once tom let go of it then they carried her to the van and placed her on and old matress inside then tom removed her glasses and kissed her forhead got out of the van shutted the door and helped roy pack up her clothes then they got in to the van and drove off

one down one to go said roy who was glad jo could'nt hear him

yup said tom and they hived each other.


	3. Jo's new home for now

Jo's new home for now

roy drove up to the house he and tom where sharing 5 miles from the mcguire house. then tom got out climbed in to the back of the van and cradled up jo. then he got out of the van and shutted the door and went inside as roy was leaving to kidnap sam. tom then went into the basent and laid jo on a mattress on a bed he then undid her bun and cut off half her hair and threw it in the garbage. he then covered jo up with a comforter kissed her cheek and walked out of the basement and locked the door. he then went to the living room to look up a house he could hide with jo in on his laptop.


	4. Sam's removal

Sam's removal

sam got home 20 minutes after the kidnappers left with jo. He did not know roy was already in the bacyard watching him. Sam putted the groceries away walked in the living room sat on the couch and went to sleep. then roy who was quietly following him stood in front of him. ok red shirt and blue jeans he thought to him self he then removed sam's glasses and inserted the muscle stiffner in to his arm and putted duck tape over his mouth. He then cradled up sam who stirred a little but did'nt wake up. Heavy sleeper roy thought he then carried sam out to the van while runnig fingers threw sam's beautiful hair he then laid him on the mattress inside the van looked at his beautiful face got out of the van and shutted the door and locked it. He then walked back in to the house and packed up his clothes. He then got in to the van and drove off heading to sell sam's dress shirts and ties and heading to sam's new home with him in alanta georgia.


	5. At the thrift shop

At the thrift shop

Roy pulled up to the thrift shop where he was going to sell sam's dress clothes witch was in phoenix arizona. he got out grabbed the bag that had the dress stuff in it. After making sure he had the right bag he went in and went to the clerk. i would like to sell the clothes in this bag he said. Whats in here? asked the clerk Dress shirts ties and dress pants said roy. the clerk then opened the bag and removed the ties priced them and putted them on the rack. he then did the same with the dress shirts and dress pants. Then he handed roy 100,00 dollars. roy then left to head back to the van. Meanwhile sam started wakeing up and relized his arms and legs where stiff and could'nt move.


	6. An Unexpected detour

An unexpeted detour

Roy was driving to alanta when he saw a problem. He pulled in to a shady road out of view and called tom.

hey said tom

are you away from jo

yeah im in the kitchen

Have sam i saw the police on my way to alanta and quickly hid on a shady road.

did you sell his dress clothes yet?

yup got the money to.

Ok there's an hotel on busch street said tom.

i'm right near there said roy. i would meet you there and check us in and i would hide out with you and sam.

ok i'm gonna change plans and hide out here so i won't run into any more police instead of going to alanta.

ok said tom then they hung up and roy drove up closer to the hotel and waited for tom.

meanwhile sam was in the back trying to move still but could'nt then he laid his head on the matress and sighed


	7. waiting for tom

Waiting for tom

Roy then checked on sam. He turn sam's head so he was facing him. then he grabbed a pair of scissors and cutted off a piece of his hair that was almost covering his left eye. Then he massaged sam's sweet face so he would fall into a short deep sleep. then he got out his cell and called his friend

hey said the voice on the other end

hey B-DAWG it's roy

what do you need roy?

i kidnapped sam mcguire and i was woundering if you could do lazer eye surgery on him

i'm free tomorrow we could do it then.

k roy said i'll have tom with me he can help me with sam

k bye

bye

then he got a text from tom asking if he scheduled the lasic eye surgery yet. roy texted back yes tomorrow then twirled his finger in a lock of sam's hair. while he waited for tom.


	8. Tom arrives and the hotel

Tom arives and the hotel

Roy was waiting for tom to arrive. He was still twirling a lock of sam's hair. He then saw tom pull in to the hotel. he got out shutted the door and walked over to tom.

What's Your plan with jo?

He asked as they walked to the hotel.

gonna rape her so we'll have kids.

nice said roy.

they walked in to the hotel and got roy and sam a room. Then tom walked back to his car and drove home while roy got in to his van and drove near the door in an empty section of the parking lot and opened the door to the hotel and to his room. Then he went to the van cradled up sam as it was getting dark carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. Then he laid on another bed and went to sleep


	9. The next morning

The next morning

Roy got up. He then looked over at Sam who was still asleep.

Gonna need to remove your tonsils and adenoids to Sam he said.

he then went over to the bag that had Sam's clothes in it. He dug threw it and pulled out his green shirt and put it on sam's bed. Then he left the room locking the door and went to get coffee.

Sam woke up after Roy left and was able to rip the duct tape off. He saw the shirt roy left out for him he grabbed it went in to the bathroom and showered. He then came out and tried to escape but couldn't

Door's locked he said.

I don't know why that guy want's me.

He then went to the window and tried to open it but couldn't.

Great he said

i'm locked in here with no phone to call for help.

He then felt his muscles stiffen up again and laid on the bed. Roy then returned and cradled up Sam.

Time for you lasic eye surgery he said while carrying Sam out to the van.


	10. Tom return's home

Tom returns home

Tom pulled up in the drive way. He then went in to the house and turned on the monitor to the basement and saw jo struggling to get free.

my beautiful jo he said

You are never going to get free

i knew you were going to be a challenge when Roy and i kidnapped you

Roy as a matter of fact has your husband and already sold all his dress clothes.

i'm gonna have to give you medicine to keep you still so i can rape you.

and sell the clothes you are wearing as well

also i need to schedule lasic eye surgery for you.

Your husband has his today and i believe he is on the way there now.

He then sat on the couch preparing medicines to keep jo still so he can rape her.


End file.
